


Before The War

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: pacificrimkink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promp: <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=270686#t270686">Stacker/Tendo Choi;I just need something with these two please.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The War

**Author's Note:**

> I am beginning to see a pattern here.

“I know what you are going to do.”

Stacker does not stop getting dressed, does not look at the man pressed back against the door. “Stacker…”

“Are you here to stop me?” He asks, shifting into his boots.

The lack of reply makes him turn, and he is surprised when he finally sees the stricken look on Tendo’s face. His heart gives a deep, long throb; beating painfully in him.

“I-I know I can’t. Not even if I tried.” Tendo replies, shaking his head. There is a watery sheen to his eyes, and Stacker has to breathe through the lump of emotions lodged high in his throat.

Stacker abandons his dressing, moving swiftly across the room. He pulls the slighter man close, pressing them together, burying his nose into his hair. Closing his eyes, Stacker wishes that he could remember how Tendo smells like, wishing silently for just another day more with him.

Tendo’s arms fist at the small of his back, and Stacker can feel the tremors racing under his skin. He lets himself melt into him and gives into the bone deep need to drown in the feel of Tendo against him. Stacker wants to speak and tell him all the things he should have said before, all the promises he should make.

“We don’t have much time.” Tendo murmurs, voice choked and muffled against his shoulder.

Stacker sighs, tightening his embrace. ‘Just one moment more. Just another second, please… I think you could at least give me that much.’ He prays desperately to a God he isn’t sure listens anymore.

Tilting his head, he brings his lips to the curve of Tendo’s ear, whispering before letting go.

Tendo keeps his eyes on the floor, nodding as he wipes away the traces of moisture on his cheeks. Moving past him, he picks up Stacker’s gauntlets. Silently, he brings them to the older man’s arms, strapping them on.

Stacker tries not to mourn for a death that has not happened.

 

 


End file.
